Éternité
by lamebrise83
Summary: Groupement de textes plus ou moins court, écrit sur un coup de tête. En espérant, cependant qu'il sera lu, apprécié et commenté. Merci d'avance !
1. La vengeance à travers les âges

**Attention : Ce texte, peut peut-être choquer les plus sensibles, pour la violence.**

* * *

La vengeance à travers les âges

Il y a très longtemps, dans un petit village coupé du monde par sa vaste forêt d'arbres millénaires. On contait une légende à tous les enfants du village, pour ne pas qu'ils franchissent les barrières de ce-dernier. Je vais moi-même vous la raconter.

Ce village avait pour particularité, d'être confiné à travers des barrières de bois, ainsi on pouvait presque s'y méprendre en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ruine de forteresse datant du XI siècle, mais il n'en était rien. Les habitants de ce petit village semblaient eux aussi, être d'une autre époque. Celui-ci paraissait n'avoir jamais changé, pour aller vers l'évolution et la modernité. Non pas que les résidant, ne le désiraient pas ardemment mais plutôt que cela leur était interdit.

Ce-dernier ne ressemblait en rien aux autres villages de montagnes, celui-ci était toujours sinistre. On aurait pu croire que tous les nuages les plus gris et menaçants logeaient ici, ainsi jamais aucun rayon de Soleil ne pénétrait. Les brises d'été et d'hiver étaient inexistantes. Il ne pleuvait presque jamais, tout au plus trois ou quatre fois par an. Cependant une humidité ainsi qu'une brume constante, résidaient dans ces terres désolées. Les habitants étaient toujours reclus dans leurs demeures, avec leurs bouts de bois grossièrement découpés qui leur servaient de volet. Ces-derniers étaient, quelque soit le jour, l'heure ou le temps; rabattus sur l'unique contact avec l'extérieur, hormis les portes, à savoir la fenêtre et dans leur cas des pierres mal taillées qui laissaient à peine entrevoir le reste de ce village. Tout ceci ressemblait, en tous points à un village fantôme. Dans cet endroit, le silence régnait en maître absolu des lieux, le seul et unique moment où les villageois se permettaient de passer, outre cette règle non-déclarée et pourtant si présente, était lors des enterrements. Même si ceux-là étaient souvent silencieux seul le prêtre du village et la famille du défunt, oser user du don de la parole; chose presque oubliée en ces lieux, à la limite du malsain. Certain laisser quelques larmes perlaient sur leurs yeux vides, d'autres avaient un visage neutre et figé, la seule chose qui pouvait trahir leur peine était les fines larmes qui s'étaient échappées des trous noirs qui leurs servaient d'œils. En définitive un spectacle bien pathétiques et malheureusement quotidien. Ironiquement, les arbres millénaires de la forêt qui les acculaient au bout du monde semblaient bien plus vivant que les habitants de village ou du cimetière animé, cela dépendait du point de vue. Ce-dernier était ainsi, pour une raison semblant tout bonnement inconcevable, mais pourtant bel et bien réel, ce village avait été _maudit_. Maudit, par une petite fille qui fut exilée du village et qui dû alors s'installer dans la forêt millénaire, seul endroit habitable sur une surface de cent kilomètres.

* * *

La légende stipulerait que tout ceci se serait produit, il y a un peu plus d'un millénaire, de ce triste quotidien morbide et lugubre à souhait. Les bruit disaient que tout avait commencé au XI siècle, le village était alors rayonnant que ce soit par son étoile bien aimé qui réchauffait le village ainsi que les cœurs de ses habitants, mais aussi par la joie et le bonheur évident, qui étaient rois de ce-dernier.

On disait, que des enfants avaient même crées, une comptine en l'honneur de ce-dernier. On racontait que dans ce village la noblesse était très appréciée, de son peuple et vice-versa chose extrêmement rare, à cette époque troublait par les guerres visant à conquérir des territoires ou piller des cités ou quoi que ce soit, ayant un minimum de valeur. Quoi qu'il en fut, la petite princesse car c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait -même si son titre de noblesse n'était pas aussi élevé- était le rayon de Soleil de ce village tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle était si belle que beaucoup crurent, qu'elle était une poupée. La petite fille, était petite et menue, elle possédait un regard, d'un azur profond, cette-dernière avait tout le temps une robe rose finement travaillée avec un gros ruban noir au niveau de la taille. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment son charme, était ses cheveux d'or, ils semblaient avoir été fait par les dieux eux-mêmes. D'un blond d'une pureté inégalable et des boucles parfaites le tout lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, autant dire que oui, elle était belle. Sa vie avait tout ce qu'on pouvait envier, elle possédait l'amour, l'amitié, l'intelligence, la popularité et la richesse. Les seules choses qui lui faisaient défauts étaient sa naïveté dû à l'innocence de l'enfance et sa curiosité et dire que ceci la mènerait à sa perte, personne ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Un jour la petite fille- comme tous les enfants d'ailleurs- demanda l'autorisation pour sortir du village et découvrir un peu le monde qui l'entourait. Ce fut un non catégorique de ses deux parents, de peur que cette-dernière ne se perde sans qu'on ne puisse jamais la retrouver. Trop curieuse et ignorante, elle ne put résister à la tentation et attendit la nuit pour quitter le village avec pour unique arme en cas de danger, sa bougie qui servait à l'éclairer. Quand elle sortit, elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse du paysage qui s'offrait à elle, des insectes lumineux éclairaient la forêt, tout comme l'astre froid du crépuscule. La lune de ses rayons pâles illuminait, la petit mare qui se situait au centre de la forêt, la petite fille y alla et découvrit de drôle d'animaux. Certain étaient à son goût, d'une élégance sans pareille, ils nageait avec grâce dans cette petite mare. Elle se rappela alors d'une conversation des anciens disant que des animaux, qui ressemblaient en tous points à ce qu'elle était en train de voir se nommaient poissons, d'autres aux étranges pattes et aux bruits atypiques étaient des grenouilles. Elle resta bien deux heures à s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la nuit, puis rentra trop fatiguée, se coucher. Elle répéta cette opération pendant un mois chaque soir. Elle sortait, s'émerveillant chaque fois, un peu plus de la beauté de ce monde qui lui était inconnu.

Un soir comme à son habitude, elle entreprit de faire sa promenade nuptial quotidienne, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un jeune homme semblant blessé, vu sa démarche. Il déambula jusqu'à la petite princesse, dans un effort qui lui sembla insurmontable. Cette-dernière comprit la situation, et n'hésita pas même une seconde, elle prit son bras et le passa sur son épaule pour lui servir de béquille puis elle l'amena dans sa demeure. La jeune fille, lui dit de s'installer dans une chambre d'ami et de ne pas réveiller ses parents, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de la supercherie. Il l'a remercia poliment et la laissa retourner à ses appartements.

Le lendemain quand la petite blonde se réveilla seule, elle fut surprise que son majordome ne soit pas déjà venu la sortir des bras de Morphée car en juger par l'inclinaison du Soleil, il était bien neuf heure passé du matin. Elle ne se questionna pas plus longtemps et entreprit d'aller dans la chambre d'ami, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la découvrir vide, sans aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. La petite fille commença à s'inquiéter et monta dans la chambre de ses parents et là ce qu'elle vu, la choqua tellement qu'elle en fut tétanisée. A ses pieds jonchaient les corps inanimés de ses deux parents, ces-derniers se trouvaient noyés dans leurs propres sangs. Elle ne réalisait pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était inconcevable ! Elle sortit de sa transe, quand elle entendit des hurlements et des pas se rapprocher à toutes vitesses d'elle, elle comprit alors, qu'il s'agissait des villageois avec à leur côté son majordome qui portait un bandeau sur ses deux yeux, le sang qui coulait de ce-dernier lui fit réaliser qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la vue. A la sensation de la présence de l'enfant, il hurla à s'en briser la voix : "C'est elle ! C'est elle qui a fait ça ! Elle m'a arraché mes deux yeux alors que je dormais, et a ensuite tué ses géniteurs ! Elle me la susurrait ! Elle.. c'est un démon ! Non ! C'est le Diable en personne, qu'elle brûle sur le bûcher pour ses péchés ! Les habitants du villages malgré les preuves plus que flagrantes, ne parvenaient pas y croire ou plutôt refusaient d'y croire. Comment leur petite princesse, leur rayon de Soleil, aurait pu être capable de ça !? C'était irréel ! Pourtant les faits, étaient là de plus son silence ne pouvait que montrer sa cupidité ! Elle était coupable ! L'ancien, prit alors une décision :

-Petite. En souvenir du passé, je t'épargne le bûcher, cependant, je te bannis à tout jamais du village. Si tu venais à revenir ici, nous te tuerons sans la moindre pitié ! Maintenant pars et ne reviens jamais ici de ton vivant !

L'enfant ne put saisir que la dernière phrase, tant son choc et son incompréhension étaient à leurs paroxysmes. Elle partit alors en courant, vers la forêt indignée, ulcérée et apeurée, de plus la petite blonde nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, de ces événements trop soudains. Celle qui était autrefois surnommée, petite princesse couru jusqu'à atteindre l'étang qui jadis la faisait tant rêver. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tomba à genoux devant, son propre reflet.

* * *

A ce moment-là, la légende, raconte qu'elle pleura jusqu'à ce que l'astre déchu viennent la bercer, de ses doux rayons froids. Il est dit alors qu'elle supplia, la Lune de lui accorder la vengeance pour cette injustice, et que l'astre face à son désarroi, accéda à sa requête. Ainsi, ses cheveux autrefois si appréciés devinrent alors d'un blanc sale, ses boucles la faisant ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine se raidirent, ses yeux d'un azur profond devinrent rouge, comme pour rappeler le massacre auquel, elle avait dû assister quelques heures auparavant, sa robe d'un rose bonbon devint alors d'un rouge souillé et son nœud papillon noir se déchira. De ce fait, la robe n'était désormais plus centré au niveau de la taille et elle était désormais large et dénuée de toute beauté. Le mythe évoque que l'astre des songes, lui offrit un de ses rayons et que celui-ci devient, alors une faux d'un blanc immaculé. On conte que la petite fille prit l'arme et les maudit tous, eux et leurs descendances, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La légende mentionne, qu'elle saisit de ses deux mains la faux et enfonça les portes du villages. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'enfant déchu les tua tous un par un, homme, femme, enfant cela lui était égal. Il est stipulé que la Lune de son air vorace, regarda avec la plus grande des attentions, le massacre sanglant qu'elle avait supervisée. Le boucherie dura toute une nuit, la fillette faucha tout son village et partit dans la forêt. On conte, que l'odeur pestilentielles des cadavres -ou du moins des membres et organes en tous genres éparpillés au sol- se fit sentir à plus de cent kilomètres et que cette-dernière dura des mois.

On dit qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle est dans la forêt et qu'elle fauche la descendance des misérables qui lui ont fait sacrifier son âme.

Un autre trait du conte dit que le vrai assassin, était ce garçon, qu'elle avait recueilli qui voulut se venger de cette famille qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance car il était un enfant bâtard. Ainsi, il a été établit, qu'elle, la petite princesse ne put reposer en paix car elle ne put faucher l'âme de son frère. Ainsi sa vengeance inassouvie, traversa les âges.


	2. Humanité

Péché

Cela fait maintenant un mois, que nous sommes enfermés en ces lieux. L'obscurité règne en maître, l'unique moment où la lumière nous est accordée est quand on nous nous nourrit.

Oui, nous sommes entretenus de sorte à rester en vie. Le démon qui nous garde précieusement, dans cet endroit inconnu désire nous voir mourir. Il veut nous voir périr de par notre propre folie. Cela fait un mois, que mes deux amis ainsi que moi-même sommes retenus en otages. Plus le temps passe, plus la raison nous quitte pour laisser place à son alter ego, par définition, la folie.

Mon ami se meurt, la démence s'empare chaque jour un peu plus de lui. Est-ce dû à l'absence de lumière, ou encore la peur constante et récurrente, que nous ressentons à chaque instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, les faits sont là.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que nous sommes cloisonnés dans cet endroit. Mon ami a perdu toute notion de raison, celui-ci s'est acharné sur mon autre compagnon de cellule. Il l'a frappé tant de fois et avec une fureur indescriptible, que ce-dernier a succombé à ses blessures.

Je me retrouve alors seul, avec ce qui reste de mon ami.

Il marmonne dans son coin, de temps à autre, il griffe le sol en hurlant :"Tuer ! Il me faut tuer, tout de suite sans plus attendre."

A chaque fois, qu'il prononce ces phrases, je me prépare à une agression meurtrière. Avec lui, les mots n'ont plus d'effet. Alors je ne cherche plus à le raisonner, je le neutralise et puis c'est tout.

* * *

Le temps s'est bien écoulé, à tel point que je ne parviens plus à dire depuis combien de temps, nous sommes dans cet enfer. La lumière nous fait cruellement défaut. Je suis dans l'incapacité constante, à discerner le jour et la nuit.

La démence s'empare jour après jour de mon être. Ma raison tout comme mon espoir, de m'évader d'ici, se sont envolés. De temps à autres je choisis minutieusement mon ongle le plus long et créer un visage, de sorte à faire la conversation. Cela peut paraître bête, mais c'est un des derniers remparts qui me sépare de la folie qui me ronge.

* * *

Une fois, ce qui était jadis mon compagnon et qui est maintenant à l'état de cadavre ambulant, a décidé d'en finir avec moi, de manière radicale. Son plan était de venir dans mon sommeil, de me casser les jambes et de me lacérer le cou, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Cependant, il y avait deux failles dans son plan. La première était que j'avais perdu le sommeil. Il était tout bonnement impossible, de dormir dans ce bas lieu, la seconde était la moins négligeable, je désirais ardemment la vie.

De ce fait, quand il décida de mettre son plan final à exécution, je retournai la situation en le maîtrisant. A ce moment précis, ma raison me dicta de mettre fin à ses jours, et au plus profond de moi, j'avais aussi cet espoir, quand étant le seul survivant du trio, j'aurais gagné le droit de liberté. Je me souviens encore, de ce sentiment exaltant et je suis intimement persuadé que j'avais une lueur de folie dans mes yeux, mes instincts primitifs resurgissaient un à un, j'étais prêt à l'achever.

Mais j'ignore si c'est ma pitié ou ma lâcheté, qui l'a emporté mais je n'ai pas lui attribuer le coup fatal. Mon bras s'est stoppé dans sa course pour lui briser la nuque. Alors dans ce dernier geste d'humanité, en souvenir d'autrefois je lui ai cassé les deux bras, de sorte à ce qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de me tuer, de plus ceci pouvait réduire quelque peu sa mobilité.

* * *

Le temps défila encore, ce-dernier, s'était peut-être vêtit de sa robe glacé ? Enfin, il était sûr que bien des mois s'était écoulés.

Je me souviens du jour où mon ami, avait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps retrouvé une lueur de lucidité, dans son regard. Celui-ci me demanda d'une voix bien plus solennelle que je ne l'aurais soupçonné :

-"S'il te plait Nathaniel, tue-moi. Je suis devenu fou ! J'ai assassiné de sang froid, Vincent et je n'ai eu aucun regret mais juste du soulagement. J'ai aussi essayé de mettre fin à tes jours, moult fois. Je voulais jouir une dernière fois de liberté, je désirais de nouveau sentir une brise sur ma peau, je souhaitais revoir la lumière et pour cela, j'étais prêt à sacrifier une part de moi-même. J'ai pensé tant de fois à m'échapper et toutes les manières possibles, pour réaliser cela.J'ai alors compris avec le temps, qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ce n'était que cet homme et uniquement _lui_ qui pourrait modifier notre destinée en nous apportant, soit notre salut, soit notre liberté. J'ai commencé à me questionner sur les raisons, que pourrait avoir ce détraqué, pour nous enfermer de la sorte. C'est alors que plusieurs solutions me sont apparues, mais je n'en ai gardé qu'une seule : Peut-être que ce fou dangereux, souhaite "simplement" voir jusqu'où trois amis peuvent aller, pour vivre et regagner leur liberté volée ? Au final, que mon raisonnement soit fondé ou non les faits sont bel et bien là : Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais il n'empêche que je m'étais résolu à abandonner ma morale et mon humanité. Ainsi plus tard j'aurais pu expier mes péchés envers vous. Cela dit, je ne peux finalement pas faire ça. Il reste peu de temps avant que mes pulsions reviennent, alors je te le demande solennellement, non plutôt, je t'implore de me tuer ! Ce sera le dernier service que je te demande au nom de notre ancienne amitié".

Même si l'obscurité était totale, mes yeux s'étaient acclimatés à cette pénombre constante, de ce fait je pus deviner qu'il pleurait. Ce jour-là, j'ai commis la plus noble ainsi que la plus horrible demande, qu'on puisse exécuter. Je suis allé voir mon ami, j'ai mis mes deux mains sur son cou, et j'ai commencé à serrer. Je voyais, du moins, je déduisais avec aisance, que ses traits étaient doux et relâchés. Plus la pression, de mes doigts sur sa nuque s'intensifiée, plus je me sentais mourir. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant pleuré.

* * *

Une fois mon homicide commis, la porte de l'enfer s'ouvrit. De cette-dernière sortit un halo de lumière, qui m'éblouit plus que de raison. Cette subite lumière m'empêcha de voir qui était cette silhouette, bien que j'avais mon idée sur la question. Celle-ci m'applaudit, d'un claquement long et puissant qui résonna dans la pièce où je me situais, la présence me fixa et me dit :

-Toutes mes félicitations. J'avais parié sur toi ! Tu es celui qui a la meilleur résistance moral, et bien, il est temps d'arrêter le jeu. Je te remercie pour ce final magnifique, tu m'aurais presque ému. Bien, Nathaniel, tu as le droit d'accéder à ta liberté si ardemment désirée.

Je me souviendrais de ce moment à tout jamais.

De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'égal. Il semblait que toute la haine de ce monde était ancrée en mon être.

Mon simple regard, équivalait à une malédiction sur une lignée entière.

Dans ma tête tout était limpide, il devait mourir. Cependant, je ne me ruai pas sur lui, et je ne rétorquai rien. Je ne parviens toujours pas à m'expliquer, cette réaction inattendu. J'étais partagé entre la haine la plus pure et la joie incommensurable d'être en vie et de finir ce jeu maudit.

C'est alors, que le sentiment le plus primitif de l'être humain m'envahit, autrement dit la peur. Une pensée me tétanisa sur place, je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais pas le battre et en plus, la lumière m'éblouissait trop pour que je puisse clairement discerner ses traits.

Si je ne partais pas immédiatement, peut-être que ce démon me renfermerait ! Peut-être, attendait-il, avec une envie malsaine, de voir mon visage se décomposer quand il refermerait définitivement la porte qui sépare la liberté, de moi. Était-ce une mise en scène morbide, pour pouvoir apprécier, la vue de mon être plongé dans les méandres du désespoir et donc éteindre à jamais toute sorte de lumière, qu'elle soit de l'extérieur ou dans mon esprit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour-là, je pris la fuite.

Jamais plus, je ne retourna sur ce chemin, jamais je n'évoquai le sujet à autrui. Quand on me demanda, ce qui s'était passé ou encore d'expliquer, les raisons des morts tragiques de mes défunts amis, je me contentais de répondre : Je suis désolé mais je suis amnésique enfin plus exactement, d'après les professionnels, cet incident aurait tant choqué mon esprit, que mon cerveau, pour éviter qu'il ne se brise, me plongea dans une amnésie partielle.

* * *

Mais, maintenant que je suis en fin de vie, je ressens le besoin de coucher sur papier l'histoire méconnue de ma vie. Lecteur, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ou que tu ressentes après cette lecture, un sentiment de dégoût, car en écrivant cette lettre je tiens juste, à expier au mieux mes péchés

Nathaniel.


	3. Oublie

watch?v=qzkC-alTbeA

* * *

Comme toutes ces personnes, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire: «Je me souviens»

Mais ça ne serait qu'un affreux mensonge que de déclarer cela, alors que ce n'est plus possible.

Ma mémoire est des plus défaillante, j'en ai conscience est c'est justement cela qui m'attriste.

J'ai l'impression que l'érosion du temps ne m'a pas seulement fait vieillir mon corps, il a aussi emporté avec lui, la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour un cœur:

Les souvenirs, ils sont ce qui définissaient qui je fus, et par définition qui je suis.

Plus que cette peur qui m'habite de les voir s'assombrir, quelques fois il m'arrive de me demander:

Où suis-je?

Qui sont ces personnes près de moi?

Me veulent-elles du mal?

Et quelquefois même: Qui suis-je?

Le temps m'arrache peu à peu mon identité, mon intégrité, l'ironie la dedans c'est que je m'en rends compte, je suis d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir réellement constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Cependant, il m'arrive d'oublier la raison de mes larmes, d'autres fois, j'oublie même que je devrais en pleurer!

Je me débats, je ne baisse pas les bras, mais c'est un combat que je ne peux remporter.

Mais c'est justement pour ça, que je refuse de perdre contre moi!

Alors je souris, je souris, je souris!

Je ne m'arrête jamais de sourire!

Certain considèrent que j'ai perdu le combat depuis bien longtemps, mais moi, je continue de me battre à ma manière. Je me crée des souvenirs même si je sais qu'ils sont faux et que je les oublierais eux aussi.

Comme tous ces gens, je désire ardemment pouvoir écrire une histoire, seulement à partir d'un «je me souviens». La vérité n'importe et puis vivre dans un songe, n'est-ce pas en quelque sorte l'équivalent de créer une fiction.

Je me souviens de cette mer étincelante où nous nous réunissions

Je me souviens du crépitement envoûtant que produisaient les flammes

Je me souviens de l'odeur ensorcelante de la nature après la pluie

Je me souviens du bien-être que me procurait un bain de Soleil

Je me souviens des saveurs épicées

Je me souviens de ma jeunesse

Je me souviens de ma beauté

Je me souviens de ma gaieté

Je me souviens de mon sourire

Je me souviens de toi

Je me souviens de nous

Je me souviens d'eux

Je me souviens de nos voyages

Je me souviens de notre amour

Je me souviens de tout

Oui, je me souviens de tout!

Tant que mon sourire ne flanchera pas, je me souviendrai, même si ces souvenirs sont artificiels, je m'en souviendrai!

* * *

Pour une personne qui m'est chère


	4. Noyade

Abysses

L'obscurité la plus totale. Le monde, semble ensevelit par les ombres, mais peut-on seulement appeler ça des ombres ? Cet endroit est une absence absolu de lumière, celui-ci est de ce fait plus semblable au néant, qu'aux ombres. Il semble que je sois dans ce qui correspondrait à un liquide, ce goût salé doit être celui de la mer, ou pour être plus exact celui de l'océan.

Mon regard se perd dans les ténèbres, il semble ne pas y avoir de sortie, ni même de fond ou encore de vie. Les fondamentaux tels que le Nord, le Sud ou encore l'Est ou l'Ouest s'avèrent inexistant en ce lieu. Les questions qui me viennent sont alors les suivantes : Suis-je, en vie? Rêves-je ? Que fais-je, ici ? Et si je me trouve en plein océan, pourquoi ne me suis-je toujours pas noyé ? Me reste-t-il encore des réserves d'oxygène qui pendant que je pense, ne font que s'amoindrir ?

Je suis dans l'incapacité, de répondre à mes propres questions, cela en est presque pathétique. Il m'est nécessaire de d'abord recouvrir mon calme. Il faut que j'essaye de quitter cette position allongée et que j'arrive à me repositionner de sorte à pouvoir à me propulser au plus loin, de ce chaos, comparable en bien des points, à l'enfer.

* * *

Mon seul objectif est de me diriger vers la lumière, car je le sais, si je reste encore un peu dans ces abysses, ce ne sera non pas, ma quantité d'air qui me fera tomber, mais bien ma folie qui me lacérera tout mon être. Les secondes me semble être des minutes, les quelques minutes sont semblables à une éternité. Mon subconscient, me met en garde et me supplie de remonter respirer. Alors je nage dans ce néant, où seul le silence est maître des lieux. Je nage jusqu'à l'épuisement et pourtant ma situation ne semble pas s'améliorer. L'absence de tous êtres, m'oppresse bien plus que ce dont je pouvais me douter. A ce moment-là, le désarroi m'emporte et me souffle dans l'oreille que ma solitude est synonyme de mort, et que ce chaos sera mon tombeau. Quand mon oxygène commence, à s'amoindrir de façon dangereuse, je crois percevoir une lueur minuscule. Une lueur d'espoir, qui plus, je la contemple plus elle paraît s'intensifier.

A la vue de ceci, je nage à une telle vitesse. A ce moment précis, le dicton qui dit que la peur donne des ailes, s'applique lui aussi pour l'espoir. Je touche au but, je tourne la tête et les abysses sont bien derrières moi. Devant moi se dresse la faible lumière de la lune, la surface m'attend. Il ne doit même pas rester un mètre qui me sépare de ma liberté. Je tends le bras pour toucher l'air de l'extérieur au plus vite. Je sens l'air frais sur mes deux doigts qui dépassent, ce sentiment est presque jouissif. Je désire tant crier, je suis libre !

* * *

Mais là, ce qui se produit je ne le comprends plus. Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Non !

Mon quota d'air est épuisé, mes poumons sont entrain de se remplir d'eau. Mais pourquoi ?! J'avais gagné ma liberté, je méritais de vivre ! Pourquoi dois-je périr, alors que je suis si prêt du but ! ? Mon corps devenu lourd, coule. Je quitte peu à peu la clarté de la lune, ma vue se brouille. Les abîmes obscures semble m'attraper, ma vie me quitte, mes yeux se ferment.

* * *

Je suis mort.


	5. Eternité

Éternité

Une lueur d'espoir, mon sourire se fane.

Il est tout bonnement inutile, de songer ne serait-ce qu'à la simple idée, que ce concept abstrait nommé "espoir" puisse exister.

Tout ceci est risible.

Je le sais et pourtant quand je sens, ce vent frais, rempli de liberté me chatouiller la joue, je ne puis retenir un sanglot. Mon corps ainsi que mon cœur me hurle d'y croire et de saisir cette opportunité alléchante, cependant ma raison, comme toujours m'en empêche.

Que faire ?

Chaque jour qui passe dans cet enfer, me fait un peu plus me rendre à l'évidence, je suis prisonnier.

Je perds peu à peu mon identité.

La seule accroche qui me reste est ma raison, qui me supplie de cesser de m'enflammer à la moindre occasion d'évasion. Mon subconscient, me hurle de ne plus me faire d'illusion, de regarder la vérité en face. Mais c'est ainsi, quitte à être rongé par la folie, quitte à être submergé par mes propres démons !

Je veux tenter, je veux me battre, je veux de nouveau goûter à la liberté !

Je veux pouvoir sentir sur ma peau, la délicate caresse du vent.

Je souhaite sentir, les rayons chauds du Soleil majestueux, je désire contempler de nouveau l'astre froid, la lune.

J'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau ressentir les bienfaits d'une pluie purifiante sur mon corps.

Mais cela, m'est interdit, cependant je ne puis me résigner à mourir ici !

* * *

Le temps poursuit de nouveau sa folle course.

J'ai vu défiler tant de saisons, que je suis dans l'incapacité la plus totale de dire, depuis combien de temps je suis reclus dans cet endroit.

Tout semble me quitter, je suis devenu spectateur de ma propre vie. Le poids des années m'aura mené, à perdre mon intégrité, n'est-ce pas misérable ?

Je ne parviens même plus à me rappeler qui je suis, et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. Mon esprit a fini lui aussi par succomber, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Ironique, quand on sait, que la seule liberté qui m'est accordée est de penser.

Mon regard se pose inlassablement, sur les chrysanthèmes rouges qui poussent chaque année de nouveau, et qui chaque année flétrissent à la venue, du grand froid.

Je me lève, je vais cueillir une de ces si belles fleurs. Je m'allonge face sur le sol, je la garde dans ma main, je ferme les yeux. J'attends que la faucheuse dans son habit blanc glacé, vienne me faucher cette nuit.

Ainsi comme cette rareté, symbole d'éternité, je pourrai peut-être jouir du privilège, de renaître de nouveau.


	6. Sentiment

Sentiment

Je t'aime.

Ces deux simples mots, furent les seuls que je ne pus jamais me résoudre, à dire à quiconque.

* * *

Il y a longtemps, j'étais en proie à un des sentiments, les plus insupportables. J'étais entouré mais pourtant, terriblement seul. Je ne serais même pas exprimer, ce-dernier de manière compréhensible, tant il est abstrait. Mais, je pense n'en avoir eu conscience que bien après. Oui, le jour de ton arrivée.

Aux yeux d'autrui, c'était à ce moment précis que la crainte et le respect que j'inspirais, étaient à leurs apogée. Mon orgueil fit, que la première émotion que j'eus, vis-à-vis de toi, était tout bonnement le mépris. Je me languissais de te briser. Tu étais comme un simple rongeur, face à un serpent. Ta fébrilité mêlée à ta naïveté, confortait un peu plus, mon envie de te voir succomber. Pour cela, je pris comme résolution de te faire tomber doucement, sans même que tu puisses t'apercevoir que je t'ai infligé, la morsure fatale. C'était un challenge que je m'imposai à moi-même. Cruel, était le mot le plus apte à me définir.

Pourtant, l'impensable se produisit. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus je sentais une sensation étrange. Un désir s'emparait de mon être mais je ne parvenais pas, à saisir de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Je n'avais qu'une seule certitude, pour combler ce désir, je devais te voir. Il le fallait. Je ne comprenais pas comment, mais avec toi, je me sentais exister.

Ta cécité, ta fragilité apparente, créaient chez moi des sentiments partagés.

Le premier était, l'envie irréfutable de te briser, de te voir au plus bas et de te contempler, d'en haut.

Le second et bien... celui-ci, était assez incompréhensible, à la limite du sibyllin. Te savoir si frêle, me donnais comme une sorte d'obligation, celle de te protéger, d'être à tes côtés. Tout ceci, me faisait m'interroger sur quelle partie de mon ressenti était la plus intense ? Après moult réflexions, j'arrivai à la conclusion suivante :

Plus je t'appréciais, plus mon envie s'embrasait. Cette conséquence était un partage entre l'exaltation et la crainte. Je le savais, j'étais en train de changer ! Non, tu me changeais et ça, ça m'était insupportable ! Ma raison m'ordonnait de lutter, mais mon orgueil m'en empêchait.

Moi ?! Un être, au sang noble et au statut divin, devait craindre un changement irréversible de ma personne, par la faute d'un être que je pouvais faire disparaître, ne serait-ce que par ma simple volonté.

Il en était hors de question ! J'étais le Roi, je n'avais aucune crainte, aucune hésitation ! Si j'estimais qu'une vie devait être ôter, c'était ainsi. Mes actes, n'étaient en rien punissables car j'étais la Loi !

J'étais un être que personne ne pouvait briser ! J'étais fort ! Je ne connaissais pas la signification du mot "échec" ! J'étais né pour régner, mes actes n'étaient ni bons, ni mauvais.

La pureté, tout comme la débauche étaient pour moi deux notions abstraites. J'étais un être omnipotent, enfin du moins c'est ce que mon entourage ainsi que moi-même pensions. Peut-être, était-ce ta faiblesse évidente qui m'a fait baisser les armes ? Tu ne me voyais pas, tu n'avais même pas conscience de mon statut, tu me parlais avec respect et honnêteté.


	7. Guerrier

Guerrier

Je suis un homme, qui n'a connu que la guerre. Avant même de naître, j'étais destiné à tuer. On m'a raconté, que je suis né dans le sang. Que ce jour où j'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde, ce n'est pas ma mère qui m'a accueilli, mais une pluie ensanglantée. Celle-ci a laissé son dernier souffle de vie dans cet accouchement. Mon père quand à lui, m'a recueilli mais a finit par se laisser tenter par son vice, l'alcool. A l'âge de quatre ans, seul et désarmé, j'ai décidé d'en finir avec cette vie. J'ai alors pris la dague familial, que mon père aurait dû me remettre, pour me poignarder le ventre. Par chance ou lâcheté, ma main à déviée et m'a seulement sectionné un bout de chair. J'avais gagné le droit de vivre. Cette cicatrice sur mon flanc gauche, en était la preuve.

* * *

Après, cela j'ai passé ma vie à me consacrer à l'épée. Je chassais et volais, ce dont j'avais besoin. En soit, une vie de vagabond, mais une vie. Un jour lors de mes douze ans, je me suis inscrit à des combats à mort. La politique de ces-derniers me plaisait, c'était quitte ou double, vivre ou mourir, tout gagner ou tout perdre. Quelques fois avant d'infliger le coup fatal, on demandait au perdant, s'il préférait perdre la vie ou perdre quelque chose d'équivalent à celle-ci, aux yeux des jurés. Une fois un homme riche, a imploré pour sa vie, et a donc perdu toute sa fortune. Une autre fois, un homme de charme a lui aussi voulu participer, mais celui-ci a refusé de succomber à ses blessures. Ainsi, ils lui ont fait perdre son intégrité en le faisant ressembler à un gueux.

Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul combat, peut-être car je n'avais rien à perdre, hormis la vie ? En seulement un an, je suis devenu le champion de l'arène, j'ai pu jouir de ce statut, en demandant l'arme que je souhaitais avoir. Je demanda deux cimeterres. Avec ces sabres jumeaux, je décida de m'engager dans l'armée pour libérer les terres de mon pays prisent par l'assaut sauvage et violent de notre ennemi.

Je combattu avec la rage de vaincre, tel un fauve qu'on aurait trop longtemps enchaîné.

Mon entourage était effrayé, non pas par ma puissance dévastatrice, mais par la lueur de folie qui venait à chaque coup d'épée. J'ai finit par être isolé, je n'étais plus qu'une machine de guerre. Moi qui avais donné, mon cœur pour défendre ma patrie bien aimé, je suis devenu un être détestait. Souvent, j'entendais des confrères de mon ancienne escouade dire : Voilà, ce qui arrive quand on décide de sacrifier son humanité.

Et puis un jour lors de mes seize ans, je suis tombé amoureux.

Je ne savais pas qui elle était, ni même quel était son nom. Et pourtant à chaque fois que je la regardais, je sentais comme une décharge dans tout mon être, c'était plaisant. J'avais dès lors deux objectifs : éradiquer mes ennemis et savoir qui elle était.

* * *

Une nuit, le chef de campement nous avait ordonné, de lancer un assaut surprise dans le camp adverse et de n'épargner que leur chef. Nous nous hâtâmes d'exécuter les ordres. Le feu était alors, devenu Roi et calcinait tout sur son passage. Quant-à moi je me rendis, dans la tente de leur chef, pour le faire capituler. Ce-dernier refusa, en mettant fin à ses jours, de par ma lame. Ce fut à ce moment précis que d'autres hommes vinrent, et me proclamèrent, coupable de haute trahison. Ma sanction n'était autre que la mort. Je ne me justifia nullement, et j'accepta mon sort. Le matin de ma dix-septième année de vie, je me rendis sur la place d'exécution. J'étais à genoux, les bras menottés, la tête vers le sol. J'entendis une voix douce, cette voix que j'aimais tant, me demander si j'avais des derniers mots à prononcer. Je leva la tête et lui dit :

Mon seul regret est de ne vous avoir jamais dit, je vous aime.

Elle eut un sourire triste, puis me trancha la tête d'un coup d'épée.


	8. Le vide

Rédaction: Raconter un souvenir tragique

Je rentre chez moi, quand je pénètre dans l'habitation, une odeur de chêne m'est familière, cette-dernière provient de la cheminée centrale. Je me souviens m'être brûlée, une fois.

Plus jeune, je m'extasiais, devant la beauté chaude qui se mouvait avec une grâce indescriptible, au travers de la vitre. Cette danse faisait virevolter les braises incandescentes, du bois de chêne. Ce spectacle, me fascinait. Un jour, j'ai décidé de le contempler de plus près, j'ai alors ouvert la vitre qui faisait obstacle, entre cette parade enflammé et moi-même. J'approchais ma main, au début hésitante, puis entraînée par le crépitement envoûtant. Je tendis cette-dernière, comme hypnotisais et pour une raison qui m'échappe, aujourd'hui encore, je tenta d'emprisonner de ma main, la flamme qui se présentait à moi.

Le résultat fut tout bonnement, la suite logique de cette action. Je retira ma main, quelque peu calcinée, par les flammes et pleura, mon père accourra et m'attribua les soins. Une fois calmée, je lui dis:

-Papa, je déteste le feu! Il n'a pas voulu que je l'attrape et il m'a fait très mal!

-Chérie, le feu est vivant, tu sais, il ne peut survivre que pour un temps indéterminé et avec des conditions précises, mais n'es-tu donc pas d'accord pour dire que c'est justement, le fait qu'il soit éphémère, qu'il est des restrictions et que ce soit, ces deux facteurs là, qui façonne sa beauté?

-Tu as raison papa! Le feu n'est pas dangereux, il voulait juste se défendre. Je n'essayerai plus d'endommager sa beauté, promis!

-Attends, écoute moi encore. Ma fille sache, tout de même que ce sont bien souvent, les choses les plus belles qui sont les plus dangereuses. Même si tu ne comprends pas pour le moment, ce que cela veut dire, tu comprendras plus tard, alors promets-moi de ne jamais oublier cette phrase.

-Euh d'accord, promis, juré!

Mon père est un homme bienveillant et à l'écoute d'autrui, ma mère quant-à elle, est une femme sage, grande est son expérience et son regard sur la vie. Mon enfance a été submergé, par l'amour de mes deux parents. L'affection de mes amis envers moi, est un de mes plus grands trésors. Je serai donc dans l'incapacité de raconter une histoire tragique, étant donné que j'ignore la profondeur de ce mot, car oui, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je suis profondément heureuse.

OoO

-Et bien ma demoiselle, je peux affirmer avoir tellement aimé, votre histoire que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la faire partager, à toute la classe! Félicitation, je vous accorde la notre de 20/20,

-Ah ah merci, je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens?

-Je te demande pardon?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi, j'ai un profond mépris pour les menteurs, mais plus encore, pour les imbéciles heureux! Je les tiens en répugne!

-Bon cela suffit!

-Mademoiselle, qu'il y a-t-il? Pourquoi, vous énervez-vous?

-N'entendez-vous pas?

-Entendre quoi? Je pense que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, vous calmer.

-Mais-!

-Il n'y a pas de «mais».

-Ah ah ah! Je ris aux larmes, rien qu'en y repensant! «Mon enfance a été submergé par l'amour de mes deux parents» Ah ah ah, c'est trop!

-Bon qui es-tu?! Pourquoi, suis-je la seule à t'entendre?!

-Tu prétends ignorer, sincèrement qui je suis?

-Oui.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours eu, une préférence accrue, vis-à-vis des menteurs car à la différence, des imbéciles heureux, ils ont au moins assez de fierté, pour ne pas complètement, se ridiculiser!

-Vas-tu arrêter cela! Réponds à ma question, je te l'ordonne!

-Oh mais c'est que tu te crois, en position pour ordonner quoi que ce soit? Pitoyable! Enfin, bon je vais tout de même récompenser, ta persévérance et répondre à ta question. Je suis -

OoO

-Tu es...moi?

-Exact. Mais c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Comment ça, l'inverse? Si tu es moi, je suis toi?

-Et bien, tu as raison en un sens. Mais pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre, on va dire que je suis l'original et que tu n'es qu'une copie.

-Je deviens folle! C'est ça! Ce doit être ça! Le bac, les études, la pression constante! Je crois que mon cerveau est en train de saturer ! Du repos! Oui, il me FAUT du repos, tout de suite! Je vais m'endormir et quand je me réveillerai, toute cette folie cessera! Bon, et bien bonne nuit!

-C'est bon t'as fini ta crise? Tu vas m'écouter, ou va-t-on continuer, encore, cette conversation de sourd, dénuée de tout bon sens?

-Mais je ne comprends rien, à ce que tu me dis.. pourquoi suis-je la seule à t'entendre, et si je suis réellement toi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'entends que maintenant? Pourquoi appairais-tu aujourd'hui, et par dessus tout, pourquoi me traites-tu, dans un premier temps de menteuse, puis d'imbécile heureuse? Pour quelles raisons, es-tu si cynique?

-T'entendre parler et t'agiter ainsi, m'a prouvé que tu n'es pas encore prête, pour comprendre. Petite sotte, reste dans ton innocence et quand tu seras apte à comprendre, je te ferai part de la vérité.

-S'il te plaît, explique moi, je dois comprendre, autrement, je pense que je perdrai, toute trace de raison.

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Si je parle, tu seras brisée.

OoO

-Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle! Réveillez-vous, j'ai fini ma journée.

-Ah veuillez m'excuser madame, je ne pensais pas m'être assoupie aussi longtemps, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Bien, reposez-vous mademoiselle.

-Oui.

Une fois sortit, la jeune femme marcha à un rythme soutenu et rentra chez elle, au plus vite. Elle salua poliment son père et sa mère.

-Allons chérie, comment s'est passée ta journée? Demanda son père toujours accompagné de son sourire bienveillant.

-Je dirai que la journée a été quelque peu éprouvante..

-Éprouvante, comment ça, ton interrogation s'est mal passée?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire mon prof était ravi, il l'a même lu à toute la classe.

-On t'a embêté? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, si c'est le cas, dis-moi qui c'est, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne recommencera pas de si tôt!

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je crois juste, que je manque de sommeil en ce moment.

-Chérie, tu sais qu'on ne rigole pas avec la santé, ta mère est médecin, si tu te sens mal, tu sais que tu dois lui dire. Tout comme, à ton bon vieux père!

-Oui papa, rassure-toi je te le dirai, si j'ai des soucis.

-On mange dans une heure d'accord? Ce soir, c'est ton repas préféré, les pâtes au four.

-D'accord, merci maman.

OoO

Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien , comme de coutume l'harmonie familial, était de mise. Ce-dernier fut animé, par l'énergie positive et pétillante du chef de maison. Celui-ci, raconta des anecdotes sur le chantier et les collègues de boulot. A l'inverse, sa femme qui se trouvait à l'opposé, ne dit rien, du repas et adressa à son mari ses sourires énigmatiques caractéristiques, en guise de réponse. C'est sur cette note positive que se termina le repas, la soirée défila et vint l'heure de se coucher.

 _-Est-ce que j'ai rêvé de tout ça, ou cela s'est-il réellement produit? Depuis que je me suis endormie à l'infirmerie, je n'ai plus entendu cette voix détestable, dans ma tête. Cependant, même si tout ceci était dû, à l'accumulation de diverses pressions, il est tout de même étrange, d'avoir rêvé de ça. De plus, j'avoue que ses paroles m'ont chamboulé, toute cette histoire d'original, de copie, de mensonge, d'ignorance, mais surtout sa dernière déclaration:_ «-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Si je parle, tu seras brisée.» _Enfin, il est inutile de me torturer l'esprit avec cela, de toutes manières, spéculer ne mènera à rien._

OoO

Un mois s'écoula, ce-dernier fut semblables aux précédents. Comme de coutume, la réussite scolaire était florissante, le travail acharné avait porté ses fruits. Le bac de Philosophie, approchait à grand pas.

Vendredi 26 Juin

Sujet de Philosophie du Baccalauréat Année 2015-2016

 **Partagez-vous, l'idée qu'un individu puisse être considéré comme étant, un être exclusivement heureux, ou exclusivement malheureux ?**

[…] En finalité, après avoir explorer la question en profondeur, je pense pouvoir affirmer que oui, un individu peut être considéré, comme étant, un être exclusivement heureux ou exclusivement malheureux.

-Tss, toujours aussi idiote, à ce que je vois.

 _-Oh non pas toi, je t'en supplie pas maintenant! Pourquoi, te manifestes-tu ? Est-ce encore un de mes coups de stress, qui me fait avoir ses pensées si négatives à mon encontre?_

-En plus d'être idiote, tu es bornée. Et bien à ce que je vois, tu cumules les défauts. Venant d'une copie fade, cela ne m'étonne pas.

 _\- Ça y est, je m'y remets, je délire de nouveau! Encore avec ton histoire, sans queue ni tête de copie! En attendant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sers qu'à m'insulter et me rabaisser, tu ne réponds jamais à mes questionnements. Si tu existes vraiment, prouve moi-le. Réponds au moins, à ma dernière question, pourquoi es-tu réapparue aujourd'hui?_

 _-_ Cela n'est-il donc pas évident? Tout bonnement car tu es une sotte, je ne pouvais rester bloquée dans mon mutisme plus longtemps, face à ta réponse à cette question.

- _Comment ça? Mon argumentation est sans faille, il est impossible de trouver un contre-argument, face à ce que j'ai mis en avant._

-Ne te montre pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es déjà, je ne te parle pas d'argumentation mais de ta conclusion candide. En faite ce qui m'agace le plus, est le fait que cette réponse soit en parfaite adéquation, avec la copie que tu es!

- _Écoute, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, cependant j'ai bien compris que tu entretiens une haine féroce à mon égard. C'est ton droit, mais je veux que tu cesses définitivement de m'appeler «copie», je suis un être humain et cette appellation semble m'ôter toutes marques de mon humanité._

\- T'est-il arrivé de considérer, un sac comme étant autre chose qu'un objet, sous prétexte que ce statut, ne soit pas à la hauteur de l'affection que tu lui portes? Non, et bien c'est la même chose pour toi.

\- _Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Pars et ne reviens jamais!_

-Ne te l'avais-je, donc pas dit? Tu n'es pas prête à entendre un semblant de vérité, tu es dans le déni total. Dans ce cas, berce-toi d'illusion jusqu'au jour, où ta pathétique vie, sera fauchée.

OoO

Deux printemps s'écoulèrent. La voix ne se fit plus entendre, une seule fois. L'été arriva amenant avec lui, chaleur, floraison ainsi que les chants caractéristiques des insectes.

 **Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. A tous les habitants, veuillez vous diriger à la place de la mairie, et ce, en conservant votre calme. Ceci n'est pas un entraînement.**

 **-** Mais que Diable, se passe-t-il?! Répondez-nous!

-Madame, veuillez vous calmer, nous ne pouvons pas vous dire pour le moment, le problème.

-Il est hors de question, que je bouge de chez moi, sans en connaître la cause.

\- Comprenez que nous avons des directives, prenez votre fille et allez vous réfugier à la mairie.

\- Je me contrefiche, de vos ordres. C'est notre droit de savoir ce qui se passe et c'est votre devoir de nous le dire!

-Bon et bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais nous avons le droit d'user de la force, pour vous faire entendre raison! C'est regrettable, je pensais qu'un docteur comprendrait, que lors d'une évacuation, sa place n'est pas chez lui, sa place est auprès des civils évacués.

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Chérie, dépêche-toi, il faut y aller! Chérie, tu m'écoutes?

-Le feu. Tout est en train de brûler. Le chantier naval, va exploser. Papa va mourir brûler.

-Que.. qu'étais-tu en train de raconter? Chérie, pourquoi dis-tu ça ..?

-Toi! Comment peux-tu le savoir ..?

\- Dix

-Chérie réponds, à la question!

-Neuf

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça gamine?!

-Huit

-Chérie, réponds tout de suite!

-Sept

\- Je t'ordonne de répondre!

-Six

-Chérie! Que veulent dire ces nombres? Réponds moi, tu me fais peur!

-Cinq

-Mademoiselle, dernier avertissement, répondez ou je vous arrête!

-Quatre

-Chérie, que se passe-t-il?!

-Trois

-Bon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais vous garder en observation!

-Deux

-Nyméria!

-Un

OoO

On raconte que l'explosion fut audible, jusqu'à vingt kilomètre à la ronde. L'espace-temps sembla se cristalliser.

-Ah ah! Enfin! Enfin! Il m'a fallut attendre deux longues années! Nyméria, tu es prête à entendre la vérité! Dis moi, quel a été le jour, le plus heureux de ton existence?

-Toi..? S'il te plaît, réponds moi, que m'arrive-t-il?!

-Il me semble, t'avoir posé une question. Selon ta réponse, je pourrai envisager de te délivrer ce que tu souhaites savoir.

-Pourquoi, es-tu toujours ainsi?!

-Tu es vraiment idiote. Pendant deux années, tu as attendu mon retour, avide de réponses à tes tourments. Aujourd'hui, tu as la possibilité d'y accéder, en me donnant la réponse à cette simple question, néanmoins tu me demandes encore autre chose.

-Bien, je vais répondre à ta question. En vérité, je ne peux pas répondre précisément car je n'ai pas un jour, spécifiquement heureux. Mon enfance entière l'a été, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Te souviens-tu que c'est ce jour-là, où j'ai marqué cette réponse sur ma rédaction, que tu es apparue, en te moquant de cette-dernière.

-Je vois.

Je vais te dire, ce que j'attendais. Le plus beau jour de ta vie, fut le jour où tes chaînes te reliant à ce monde corrompu se brisèrent. Oui, le jour de la mort de tes parents.

-La... la.. la quoi..? Que dis-tu, je ne comprends rien? Monde corrompu? Libérée de mes chaînes? La mort de mes parents?

-Il y a deux ans, je t'ai dit que tu étais moi. Je t'ai aussi affirmé que tu étais, une copie et moi l'original. Tout cela est vrai, mais c'est comment dire.. simplifié. Nyméria, nous ne formons qu'un. C'est pour cela que tu es la personne que je hais le plus. Nyméria, j'ai toujours haïs mes géniteurs. Leur mariage était un mariage arrangé, ma naissance n'a jamais été désiré par quiconque. J'étais seulement une sorte de garantie, cependant, n'étant pas née homme, ma valeur en tant qu'héritier a été divisé de moitié.

Mon géniteur était un homme pitoyable, il était violent. N'ayant jamais pu, épouser la femme qu'il désirait, il se morfondit dans ses vices, à savoir, les jeux d'argents et l'alcool. Un jour ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ses dettes aux jeux, étaient trop importantes pour être assurées par notre argent.

Nous étions aisés, mais pour rembourser ses dettes, nous dûmes sacrifier l'intégralité de notre fortune et hypothéquer notre maison.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que commença ma chute en enfer. J'étais passée du stade, de joker à esclave. Mon père se suicidait à la boisson et ma mère me ruait de coup, pour laisser sortir toute sa frustration. Ayant perdu, la seule chose dans la vie qui avait une importance pour elle, l'argent.

Mon père mourut trois ans après que nous nous retrouvions dans un abris de fortune. Son foie avait fini par éclater, n'ayant pu supporter davantage d'alcool. Suite à cela, ma génitrice perdit définitivement la raison. Elle trouva l'idée, de vendre mon corps à des hommes malfamés. Je fus ainsi souillée pendant deux longues années, chaque fois que je me faisais un peu plus déshonorer dans le but de donner de l'argent sale à cette femme,ma haine s'attisait. Ainsi, je décida alors d'élaborer un plan, dans le but de la tuer.

Un soir encore où je fus de nouveau avalisée, je réussis à dérober des allumettes de la poche de l'homme.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je m'assura que ma génitrice dorme.

Une fois cela fait, je déplaça ma commode vers la gauche et j'accédai à ma planque. Je sortis diverses bouteilles, de différents alcools que j'eus prélevée, des hommes qui m'avaient sali auparavant. J'en pris le plus possible et commença à en déverser, de toutes parts dans l'abri de fortune. J'en appliqua sur le lit de cette femme avec un sourire intarissable.

Ma vengeance était sur le point de se mettre en marche.

Je pris la première allumette, l'alluma puis la jeta sans hésitation sur ce qui me servait de lit. Je fis de même sur plusieurs endroits, jusqu'à arriver sur le lit de ma génitrice. Je répéta le processus et la jeta sur le drap imbibé d'alcool. Celui-ci prit feu et commença à brûler cette charogne, qu'était ma mère.

Mon seul regret fut de n'avoir pu contempler, son visage déformé par la douleur. Je sortis alors de ce qui fut mon enfer et le regarda s'effondrer. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie et par ricochet de ta vie.

-Que dire.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça..? Il est clair que c'est une tragédie sans nom, cependant ça ne répond en rien, à mes questions. En quoi suis-je ta «copie» , pourquoi t'es-tu manifestée le jour de ma rédaction? Tu ne m'as indiqué que la réponse que tu souhaitais que je te dise mais tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes questionnements.

-J'allais justement y venir. Maintenant, c'est la partie qui te concerne et que tu étais jusqu'à lors, dans l'incapacité de croire. Après ce que je t'ai raconté précédemment, je me suis rendue compte, de quelque chose. J'étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, je n'éprouvais aucun amour ou haine, vis-à-vis de quiconque. Il m'était impossible de pleurer. J'étais devenue, un être vide. Ainsi, j'ai fini par me retrouver seule, mais cela ne me gêna aucunement.

Une décennie passa, je me souviens m'être un jour regarder dans un miroir, mon reflet ne fut pas réfléchit dedans. Ainsi pour la première, je réfléchis réellement à ma condition. Ma constatation me paralysa. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, un être dénué de sentiment, presque une ombre. Mon image disparaissait, de jour en jour, jusqu'à ne plus exister.

Pour la première fois en vingt ans, je refusa d'être passive, je chercha tous les moyens possibles pour récupérer un semblant d'humanité. Cependant, toutes mes tentatives furent soldées par de cuisants échecs.

Un jour, je décida de mettre fin, à cette existence sans but.

Pour un être sans reflet, mourir dans l'eau, était ce qui avait de plus adéquate! L'eau remplit mes poumons, mon cœur cessa de battre, cependant, on m'accorda la vie. Quelqu'un vint me sauver, je me suis alors retrouvée, sur un lit d'hôpital, dans un état entre la vie et la mort.

Le coma.

C'est à partir de ce moment là, que tu fus créée. Ma raison fut submergée, seul mon subconscient subsistait, celui-ci, créa mon opposé en tout point.

La vie que je désirais avoir, Nyméria, tu es celle qui en a hérité, tu es mon écho, ma copie. Cela aurait dû rester ainsi jusqu'au jour, où on me débrancherait. Cependant, il y a eu cette rédaction,ta rédaction m'a éveillé, une voix me hurlait: «Tout ça est faux, faites cesser cette mascarade grotesque». J'ai finalement compris que cette voix, c'était la mienne.

Je m'éveillai.

Mon éveil fut presque à son paroxysme lors de ton bac, ta réponse m'a semblé, tellement ridicule. A partir de là, je reprenais doucement possession de toi, ou plutôt de moi. Ce qui explique en parti, ta vision imminente de la mort de ton père, les flammes qui consument tout sur leur passage.

-Nyméria!

-Ne parle pas, je sais déjà ce que tu penses. Il aurait été préférable pour moi ainsi que pour toi que je meurs noyée ce jour là.

Nyméria, je suis fatiguée.

Fatiguée de me battre.

Fatiguée d'être encore consciente.

Fatiguée d'être en vie.

Nyméria s'il te plaît laisse-moi me reposer pour l'éternité.

* * *

-Docteur. La jeune fille de la salle 216 est partie ce matin.

-Je vois. Donnez moi son dossier pour que je puisse voir qui je dois prévenir.

-C'est inutile docteur, il n'y a personne.

* * *

Le vide.


End file.
